Pais de la muerte ilucionaria
by Pinsel D34CM43
Summary: Ls conejos no siempre son lindos y los lobos no siempre son malos. Mo te dejes engañar que tu zapatilla perderas, No comas sus frutos o moriras. Todo eso aprenderan durante ese largo viaje. Promesas olvidadas y una muerte desgarradora, ¿lograran salir de esta? NO YURI


**hola fanfiction! me diran loca lo se lo se , no eh subido nada desde hace dos meses, pero este es un nuevo fic, y sera el ultimo hasta que termine tdos los q llevo escritos despues subire mas, bueno para no aburrirlos les dejo, ah y ese fic va dedicada para mi querida Bell Star (espero q tte guste!)**

**antes de leer:**

**"bla bla bla" narraciones de mis o'c o lo q hablan**

_**bla bla bla "pensamientos de mis o'c**_

bla bla bla" narraciones de los personajes de SE y HTF o lo q hablan

_bla bla bla" pensamienos de los personajes de SE y HTF _

**_desclairmer: soul eater y htf no me perentecen sn de sus respecivos autores atsushi okubo y mondo media y company (?)_**

* * *

**Prologo 1: un conejo **

**Maka POV**

—**Maka… con ese cabello pareces una loca—**me dijo Rosa—** ¿hasta cuándo te tengo que estar peinando eh?**

—ya…no te alteres, porque tanta importancia—le dije incomoda—además eres tú la que esta enviciada con peinarme el cabello, ¿no crees que es suficiente? — _¡de tantos estirones me va a dejar calva!_

—Rosa tiene razón…sabes… creo que te verías mejor con cabello corto—me dijo Giggles, Perla la miro alzando una ceja y ambas soltaron una risotada

— **¡Pero con cabello corto si va a parecerse un hombre! Con lo plana que… **—no le di tiempo de hablar, mi libro ya había hacho su "trabajo"

—**Perla—**Rosa suspiro**— compórtate, ya no eres una niña y no hagas eso, no es propio de una sucu… ¡De una chica!— ¿**_soy yo o Rosa esta alterara? _Giggles la miro con sus ojos rojos casi rosados, como pidiendo una explicación

— ¿Sucu-qué?—interrogo Giggles

—**sucu….sucu… ¡a sucumbir con la música nena!—**grito de repente y ella y su gemela empezaron a bailar raro

— ¿Eh?—Giggles las ignoro y siguió leyendo una revista, yo solo estaba confundida.

Cogí dos lazos que encontré y me ate el cabello en dos colas. Me pare y cogí mis libros, se supone que iba a estudiar con Hero, pero ellas armaron un escándalo pensando que era una cita, claro todas menos Perla. Me fui mientras ellas hacían sus payasadas.

— ¡Me voy!—y cerré la puerta.

* * *

Al parecer no hay nadie por las calles, y parece que va a llover espero no mojarme.

Camine por la acera, cruzándome con postes y algunos carteles. Las calles estaban totalmente bacías, cosa que es raro. Por ahí divise a dos niños, una niña y un niño siendo específicos, corriendo de un lado para otro, tenían una mochila negra. Ambos se detuvieron al verme y sonrieron de forma… ¿macabra? _Pero qué raro…_

Ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, toque el timbre y escuche alguien bajar.

— ¡hola Maka!

— ¿eh? ¡Ha! Hola Hero—me miro extrañado. Creo que no entendió mi reacción.

—Emmm…pasa, ¿trajiste los libros verdad?—entre a su casa, desordenada por cierto

—si, como crees que me lo voy a olvidar—respondí con sarcasmo—bueno... ¿Que tal si empezamos con matemáticas?

— ¿matemática? Emmm bueno…—cerro la puerta y subí con él a su cuarto, saque el libro y me puse a leer

—haber….Si 4,890 es menor que….

"¡bum!"

— ¿pero qué?

"¡bum!"

— ¿Qué sucede?—me acerque a la ventana de su cuarto. Él imito mi acción

—oh por Dios…—susurre mientras me cubría la boca con mis manos. Estaba pálida. A tres cuadras de la casa había ocurrido una explosión, y… ¡está avanzando! Primero una, luego la siguiente casa, luego la siguiente y la siguiente a esa ¡que está sucediendo! De pronto los mimos niños empezaron correr por las casas, cada vez que avanzaban explotaba una casa, me horrorice.

— ¡Maka se están acercando!—me grito Hero

Yo solo me limite a cogerlo de la mano y a bajar por las escaleras. Llegamos a la puerta y la abrimos, en esos segundos la casa exploto y salí volando por los aires hasta caer en el suelo.

Me levante con pesadez y fue entonces cuando lo vi. Un conejo blanco y de ojos rojos, me miraba curiosamente, no pensé mis acciones y me le acerque, pero cuando estuve a punto de tocarlo me mano comenzó a sangras me aleje y mire mi manos era como si se hubiera raspado. Una luz casi violeta empezó a salir del conejo envolviéndolo y aumento más me volví a acercar y cuando llegue a aquella luz mi mano empezó a sangrar mas, me detuve y retrocedí pero la luz avanzaba hacia mi cada vez más grande y más grande.

Mire a Hero, estaba en el piso lastimado se levanto un poco y me observo, la luz ya había llegado casi completamente hacia mi dirección, si avanzaba mas Hero tendría el mismo destino que yo, lo mire y solo logre decir

—corre…—el hiso caso y la luz me consumió y Hero quedo a salvo, fue en ese instante en que vi a esos dos niños corriendo hacia el conejo y luego detenerse y saltar y desaparecer y la explosión tras ellos igual, mi piel la sentía rasgada, como si me la arrancaran trate de gritar pero me era imposible... mi cuerpo ya había desaparecido

* * *

**corto demasiado creo yo, pero es el prologo 1 (va a ver mas ya veran ) espero q les haya encanad nn**

**bueno ahora q ttengo oporuniadad dire los fic's q vy a continuar: **

**a) Sopa de letras amorosas ( a pedido de JumbiieHana)**

**b)B****lack blood, black soul**

******c)The love or war**

******esos son los q acualizare por ahora bueno**

******sin mas q decir**

******zack: nya! /**

******yo:y ahi otra vez...rosa! cuantas veces te teng q decir no disfraces a Zack de gato!**

****** se ve tierno..y violable ewe**

******zack nya!? o/O**

******yo:emm adios!**

******an-chan**

******fuera**

******nya~**

******a comer yuca!**


End file.
